


MY AFFAIR WITH HAN SOLO

by StarWars1977



Category: STAR WARS - BEFORE THE SAGA
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: There were women in Han Solo's life before he met Leia Organa





	

My name is Nia Te-uD. I live in the town of D-na-le-ri on the near-rim planet of Syrma  
I’m not a native of this planet; my family (Father, Mother and myself) having moved here  
from our home world of Baten Kaitos when I was ten. My Father was a diplomat assigned to this planet but the citizens here considered us intruders, outlanders… so we were never completely accepted.

My parents were killed in a land rover accident when I was sixteen, but I continued to live in the small home my father chose, instead of the Embassy Casa, and supported myself by sewing. I made tunics, belts, capes, shirts, dresses and linens which I sold in the central market place of this spaceport town.

At twenty, I met Han Solo. I will not reveal his real name but will call him by the name he is now known. 

 

His introduction was not a gentle one……

 

I sold in the market place every third day and this day, in the early shades of twilight, had closed my booth, packed my wares in a large hand basket and was making my way down the market’s main travelway when suddenly my pouch was ripped from my shoulder.

“Stop thief!!!” I cried, watching my day’s profit, clasped in the fist of a shoddy looking man, run further and further away. Shoppers and townspeople in the market turned and looked, then went about their business. No one was going to help.

Suddenly, loud blaster shots whizzed by me drowning out the buzz and drone of the market and I saw the thief fall to the ground. Never before had I seen anyone killed; I turned away from the sight. Again…those in the market hardly reacted. Just as quickly, a young man slid beside me and took my arm. “Are you alright?” He asked. I was instantly affected by the sultry timbre of his voice. I shook my head and he took out sprinting toward the downed man and I couldn’t help but watch as he worked over the body. Then, in a slower running gait, made his way back to where I was standing. “Here.” He held out the gray pouch to me. I just looked at it. “Go on, take it.” He said. My hand shook as I slowly grasped it. “I’ve never held anything taken from a dead man’s hand.” I told him. He gave a crooked smile and in that soothing voice replied. “He’s not dead. I just stunned him. He’s gonna be sore and mad as hell when it wears off.” I felt relief that the young man hadn’t killed.

“Here,” he said picking up the large basket from where I’d dropped it on the floor.” “Let me walk you to where you need to go. Make sure you get there safely.” 

We took one of the spoke-like roads that radiated from the market place and soon, my cottage home came into view. It was much like the others, domed and mud covered, which kept it warm in the cold months and cool in the hot months. In the growing darkness, the blue moss, which grew around the base of the house and along the walkway, had begun to sparkle, reflecting the light from our half-moon. 

I turned to him, taking my first good look. He didn‘t look much older than myself; perhaps in his mid or late twenties, dark, not-too-shaggy-hair, hazel eyes and just a little more than a head and shoulder taller than me. I realized I hadn’t thanked him.

“My name is Nia.” I told him. “Will you come in and share the evening meal with me?” I felt I could trust him, he apparently was a soldier, indicated by the striped pants he wore. He bit at his lip as if in thought, a habit I was to learn later that was quite common to him. “Just as a way of thanking you for what you did for me today.” 

“Call me Han. I’d like that.” He agreed and walked across the threshold of my home with me. 

We shared a companionable meal and talked. I learned that he wasn’t a soldier, but  
a freight hauler and had been captaining his own ship the, Millennium Falcon, for the last three galactic years. I told him about myself and when the meal was over, I gave him  
two slices of an oval Arok cake I’d baked to take with him.

The next day was a sewing day…I sewed two days and on the third day took my  
garments to the market. On that third day I again saw him there. When he spotted me  
in the booth, he smiled and walked over. He stood there, silent, then after a moment  
asked. “Want to go to the cantina with me tonight?” He tapped his finger on his  
blaster holster and it came to me he was nervous. It took a little effort for me not to smile.

I’d never been to the cantina before…the place had such a rough reputation. When I hesitated, he said. “Just to listen to the music and talk.” I took a deep breath. Why not! I was a grown woman and he’d already proven he could protect anyone. “Alright.” I answered. “Pick you up just after twilight?” He asked. “I’ll be ready.” I assured him.

Getting ready at home, I felt almost giddy. I’d never been out with anyone before.  
There weren’t any who seemed to want my company, so I mostly kept to myself.

Opening the door in answer to his knock, I nearly lost my breath at how handsome he  
was. He’d donned the military jacket.

He’d apparently rented a land rover and it didn’t take long to get to the cantina. Walking  
before him, I entered first and was surprised. It was fairly clean, but somewhat  
smoky and hazy. He guided me to a booth and ordered a drinks for us. When they arrived, he watched me under half lidded eyes as I hesitantly took my first sip….it tasted good. He smiled at me. “Yours is non-intoxicating.” We spent quite some time there talking and listening to the music; which I found I liked. The ride back home was pleasant as the warm evening air swirling around us. Outside my house, he took my hand….what a sensation…his manly, tanned, work- roughened hands were warm. “I’d like to take you to see the Falcon tomorrow.

“That sounds interesting.” I’d seen the many kinds of ship fly past as they descended to the landing pads at the spaceport. 

“Pick you up before the midday meal?” I nodded my head and he squeezed my hand  
slightly, winked and smiled that crooked smile…which nearly wound itself around my heart.

Morning found me trying to decided what to wear and before I knew it there was a  
knock at the door. He talked about his ship all the way to the spaceport. How he’d won her in a card game after he’d left the military..how fast she was…some of the places they’d been. Men liked to talk about things like that…I remembered my father talking about  
his duties and responsibilities and see my mother’s quiet smile across the room.

There were several ships docked at the spaceport and I was surprised when he pulled the  
land rover alongside the largest one there. Once inside, I could detect the pride in his voice as he led me through the ship; pointing out the cockpit, the cargo holds, the cabins, the galley and the lavatory.

We settled, side by side on the lounge seat and I listening to him, with wonder, describe the worlds he’d been to, the things he’d seen throughout the galaxy and universe; places I’d never have the chance to visit or see. He grew quiet and slipped his arm around me. I felt the warmth and power in him. He tipped my chin toward his face with a finger and kissed me, slowly, gently….I could never tell him it was my first kiss. When we parted, he looked at me questioningly… “I enjoyed that.” I told him honestly. “We could enjoy more in my cabin.” He said.  
I wasn’t naïve…I knew what he was suggesting. I had a decision to make……

I was shunned by the males of this planet….Han was the first one that seemed compatible to my own physiology…I might never have the chance again…I wanted to know…

I lowered my eyes…. “Alright.” I whispered. We rose, with his arm still around me and went to his cabin. Once inside, I noticed everything was neat and orderly. He lowered the lights to dusky and took me into an enfolding embrace, lowering his head to mine again, this kiss was even more delightful. He removed his arms from around me and slipped out of his vest and shirt, then unbuckled and removed the blaster belt, laying it over a chair. What was I supposed to do? “Want me to help you?” He arched an eyebrow. I slowly began to untie my tunic sash and slipped out of my dress; keeping my eyelids lowered. “Don’t be shy.” He encouraged me as he finished undressing. We stood there, each in our natural state and appreciated the differences in our bodies. He again embraced me and we moved to his bunk….I was surprised to find it so comfortable. Natural instincts took over as we  
kissed and caressed. When he moved to me I welcomed him into my arms..into my body and into my heart. The pain and pleasure of mating was a wonder to me. He was a gentle, compassionate and patient lover.. taking his time…the only sound in the room was our breathing and softly whispered words to one another. When our mating was complete, he drew a soft cover over us and lay beside me; I curled into his chest, his arms cradling me while I listened to the slowing of his passion-fed heartbeat; I could feel my own heart fluttering as well. He continued to murmur to me, that soft, deep voice and soon we were asleep.

Later, upon waking, I watched as he, already dressed, made his way around the room, returning to the bunk with something in his hand. I scooted to a sitting position, holding the cover to me as he sat back down on the bed. “I want to give you this.” He said holding the hand sized, delicately carved, wood box to me. I couldn’t imagine what it was. “Open it.” He encouraged. I lifted the lid and heard the most beautiful music coming from it. “It’s a music box!” I exclaimed. “I bought that on Zarinan.” 

“It’s beautiful..” Was all I could say, looking at the box through tear filled eyes. I’d never received any gift from someone else here other than my parents. “I’ll treasure it always.”  
That smile again spread itself across his handsome face and into the depths of my soul.

After that, we spent many days and nights together. Going to different places around this area of my homeworld. We sat on the moss covered bank of the azure lake, fog creeping in like waves washing to the shore; kissing in the cool mist as the fog cloaked us from any peering eyes as we mated.

To the tall tree forest, where the golden light from my planet’s half moon, shone in streaks through the leaves, casting moving shadows on us as we enjoyed each other in the moonlight.

Shadowed by the high desert dunes, the warm sand beneath us with the wind caressing us as we matched caresses, clinging to what we had found in each other.

In the cottage, we spent the nights after sewing and market days, taking our time, floating along with the music from that treasured box.

We talked and laughed, wished, dreamed and shared sorrows. He told me all about his life; his family (along with his real name), time in the military, the betrayal, court-martial and his escape and now on the run dodging military police and bounty hunters. How he made his living and the depth of his loneliness..traveling the galaxies and universe by himself.

Because of our intimate times, I learned his body, what pleased him, his emotions and moods better than my own. It was a time of great bliss and happiness in my life.

Our last day came abruptly. We were at the marketplace on my selling day. All at once we became aware of a great commotion at the far end of the market. “Oh, no.” I heard him exclaim, his voice barely audible. I could see the anxiety on his face. What was going on. We both looked in the direction of the fervent activity and saw over a dozen military police fanning out, making their way to each booth, searching. I knew it was for him.

“I have to go!” He told me moving down the walkway. “I’ll come back someday!”  
No time for a hug, kiss or intimate spoken words between us. I wanted him to leave,  
quickly, so he wouldn’t be captured…so he could come back again someday.

My booth was searched, I was questioned and they moved on….I was so relieved to  
see, in the distance, the Falcon take to the air from the spaceport. I couldn’t even cry.  
He was safe and not really gone from me, for he would always be in my heart.

 

It’s been several galactic years since Han had to leave. The twenty-one days we spent together changed my life so much.

Over those years, I’ve heard news of him and events that were happening in other galaxies at the cantina and from the conversations I overheard at the market place and from some of the starship pilots that frequented the selling booths. 

Now and then, in the dark of night, when the cottage is quite, I listen to that precious box and relive the first night we spent together. The music caressing me slowly, gently, whispering into my ear, the way Han did….and wait for that coming….someday.

 

It’s true…Han Solo had taken my innocence but in the process left me with the most  
valuable gift…..His son. ( There is ‘another’.)

THERE MAY BE MORE STORIES OF HAN’S FIRST SON, DAEGAN SOLO  
LATER ON.


End file.
